


Egg-Painting

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [213]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is determined to show Hux what he's missed out on.





	

Kylo puts the box down. “This is what we’re doing.”

“I don’t see how it’s an efficient use of my time, Kylo.”  


“I don’t care. Sometimes you have to be inefficient.”  


Hux chews on the inside of his mouth (a habit he really needs to stop). Ever since Kylo started prying into his past, and repeatedly declaring his horror at Hux’s upbringing, he’s been bringing strange things home. Weird foods, cutesy holos, _pillow forts_. 

Now… it’s… sort of sweet? That he wants to show him things he thinks he missed… but also sometimes it feels a little infantilising, and condescending to imply that the Organa-Solo scum that called itself Kylo’s family would have a better method for child-rearing than the First Order did. 

“I don’t have time…”  


“Hux… _please_. I used to like doing this.”  


Oh. So it’s not _entirely_ ‘Show Hux the new thing’. It’s also ‘I want an excuse to do the old thing and showing Hux is a way to do it’. (Unless it’s ‘Convince Hux I want to do the thing so he does the thing to be kind to me and appease me, thus tricking Hux into doing the thing’.)

“Alright… I can spare a little time. What, precisely, does it entail?”  


Kylo immediately sits down at the table, and opens up the box of white, gleaming eggs. He opens a second box, filled with different pots of paints, brushes, and fine pens. Hux has no idea how he got his hands on all of these, but Kylo is often a force to be reckoned with.

“I primed the eggs, so now we just decorate them. It’s… it’s just fun.”  


“And how do I decorate them?”  


“However you wish.”  


“So I could just paint a number on each?”  


Kylo’s nose wrinkles, but then he rolls his shoulders. “If that’s how your artistic muse takes you.”

Hux has never been artistic. Or… if he was, it was too long ago, and he can’t really remember how to do this. There was no room for needless busywork when he was younger, and he put all of his effort into measurable, deliverable goals. This… has no goal extrinsic to itself.

“…will you do one first, so I know what to do?”  


“It’s best if you don’t copy me. Just use your imagination.”  


Fine. It’s going to be awful, and it won’t look _right_ , and the lines won’t be perfect, and it will… Hux takes a little breath, and pushes up his sleeves. “I’ll see what I can do.”

***

An hour later, Kylo’s painted one egg to look like the _Finalizer_ , although it’s somewhat distorted, and currently firing more weapons than is technically possible. A second one looks like Captain Phasma, and the third is a rendition of Hux’s face. 

At least, Hux thinks it’s his face. It’s smiling rather more broadly than he’d ever paint himself, and it’s slightly comical in rendition. He wonders if that’s how Kylo sees him, or wants to see him?

Hux’s offering includes one with Kylo’s lightsaber, one with a slightly squished-perspective Starkiller, and one of Millicent, with a very broad cat-smile. There’s too much foreshortening on the saber, the lines on the Starkiller are wobbly, and Millicent is rather fatter than is flattering… but he kind of likes them. He almost feels bad that he didn’t attempt to paint Kylo himself, but that’s possibly for the best, considering his lack of skill. 

They turn their eggs around on their little displays, and Hux… has to admit he found it quite enjoyable. (If also slightly frustrating.)

“What now?”  


“Well, now we display them. We can keep them up just for the festival, or we can keep them up longer. They’re treated, so they’ll never go bad, unless they’re smashed.”  


“And then?”  


“We do the same next year. We paint what matters, and it’s a record of what we like, and what our lives were. It’s… it’s supposed to be about recording what you’re grateful for, in a way. Memories.”  


Hux nods. There’s a few paint streaks on his hands, but they will wash off.

“I enjoyed this,” he admits. “I would like to do it again, next year.”  


“I’ll make sure I bring more black paint,” Kylo muses. “And maybe some glow in the dark, so we can do stars.”  


Hux looks at the little egg-him. Kylo is grateful for him. He matters, and that smile… well. He’ll try to wear one more often.


End file.
